Non-volatile memories are widely used for storing data in computer systems, and typically include a memory array with a large number of memory cells arranged in rows and columns. Each of the memory cells includes a non-volatile charge trapping gate field-effect transistor that is programmed or erased by applying a voltage of the proper polarity, magnitude and duration between a control gate and the substrate. A positive gate-to-substrate voltage causes electrons to tunnel from the channel to a charge-trapping dielectric layer raising a threshold voltage (VT) of the transistor, and a negative gate-to-channel voltage causes holes to tunnel from the channel to the charge-trapping dielectric layer lowering the threshold voltage.
Non-volatile memories suffer from program or bitline disturbs, which is an unintended and detrimental change in memory cell VT when another memory cell connected to the same bitline is inhibited from being programmed. Bitline disturb refers to disturb of the memory cells located in a row different from the row containing the cell undergoing programming. Bitline disturb occurring in the deselected row increases as the number of erase/program cycles in rows selected in the common well increases. The magnitude of bitline disturb also increases at higher temperatures, and, since memory cell dimensions scale down faster than applied voltages at advanced technology nodes, bitline disturb also becomes worse as the density of non-volatile memories increase.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improved non-volatile memories and methods of programming the same.